Not waste time
by RedDevil11
Summary: When Killian and Henry resurrect Robin, he knows what he wants with all his heart: not waste any time to make Regina his wife. Outlaw Queen Wedding with Captain Swan, Captain Cobra and Outlaw Believer on the side


**Not waste time**

"Robin?", Regina asked in disbelief. Tears began to stream down her eyes as she looked at her true love and soulmate standing before her.

She was standing at the grave yard, Emma next to her. They had actually come in search of their son.

It had all started a few weeks ago. Regina had been down. Defeating the Evil Queen had brought back pain she felt at missing Robin. The chase of her evil self had distracted her from the hole in her heart that would never be mended. She had tried to act like she was okay around Henry, but her son was way too perceptive.

That was how Operation Nightingale was born. Henry had asked Belle for help on the research on souls and if they could be destroyed.

Soon, Killian joined him in his mission. He remembered that Prince Philip's soul was once believed to be gone, but Mulan and Aurora were able to bring it back from where it was banished.

When Henry had declared he would be going on a sailing trip with Killian five days ago, Regina and Emma hadn't known they were actually travelling to the Enchanted Forest to meet with Mulan.

When two days had turned into four, Emma and Regina had gone to the ship and found it deserted. After some convincing, Belle had spilled they were visiting an old witch to get a so called soulstone and then visiting the place where souls were trapped.

Both women had been furious they were going to such a dangerous place alone without telling them. They both believed getting Robin's soul back was impossible as they thought it had been destroyed.

Today, the scarf they had enchanted to find Henry had finally reacted and lead them to the graveyard.

There, they saw Killian and Henry standing at Robin's grave.

"We need mom to do that. She can get him back.", they heard Henry's voice from a distance.

"I don't think so, lad. The witch said only true love could get the soul back from the stone to its body. But true love has many forms, my boy. And what you showed on our trip was how much Robin not only meant to your mother. You said you were sad when he died because then you didn't have a dad left. Well, now you have the chance to change that." Killian's voice rang to them as they slowly got closer.

"Yeah, I meant at that time I didn't. Now I have you back. But it would be nice to have both of you back. Alright, I'll try.", Henry said.

And as Henry had taken the stone from Killian, a flash of light ripped through the air and finally Robin was standing next to Killian and Henry.

Henry wasted no time to throw his arms around Robin. Robin was so caught up with Henry and his friend, that he didn't notice Regina stepping closer to him.

"Regina.", he exclaimed when he finally met her eyes. Not wanting to let go of Henry, he reached his arm out for her. She wasted no time closing the distance and throwing herself into his arms.

"Oh my god, it's really you. I thought I had lost you forever.", she sobbed as she caressed his face and kissed him.

Henry and Killian stepped a bit away, to give the two lovers some space. They both smiled happily at the newly reunited couple, when Emma stepped to them.

She couldn't hide her smile as she too looked at Robin and Regina, but her voice was not so gentle. "I am very glad you two are back safely and that Robin is alive again, but you two are in so much trouble. You are so grounded, Henry. And when she is a bit down from her high, your mother and I will talk about your exact punishment."

Henry just nodded. "Still worth it.", he commented. He gave Emma a short kiss to her cheek and then went back to Robin and Regina.

"Don't be too hard on the lad, love. He had good reasons and he was always safe.", Killian tried to assure her. He attempted to wrap his arm around her, but she pushed him away.

"Oh, you, mister, are in way more trouble than he is. He is a teenager, but you are a grown up. You should have told us what you were planning. You let him put himself into danger.", she accused him.

"He would have done it by himself, had I not offered my help and had sworn not to tell anyone about it.", Killian tried to defend himself.

"Regina will tear you apart for endangering her son. And I am very tempted to let her. You two could have gotten yourselves killed!"

"Like I said, love, I made sure your lad was in no danger at all. Mulan, Ruby, Dorothy and Merida helped us for the tricky parts. I would never let him get hurt. Besides, you couldn't keep him from going to the Underworld for me. Do you really think you could have kept him from saving Robin? And he was right, it was worth it. I couldn't live with the thought of his poor children growing up without a father."

"And what about your child?", Emma retorted. He gave her a confused look. "You heard me.", she just said and caressed her belly.

…

"I can't believe I really have you back.", Regina said as the lay together in bed that night. She was absentmindedly caressing his chest, her eyes not leaving his for a second.

They had sent Henry home with Emma and Killian and made them promise not to tell anyone about Robin's return yet, so they could have a little time to themselves.

"I am. And I promise I will never leave you again, my sweet love. But even if I had not come back to you, I still wouldn't have regretted giving my life for you.", Robin said as he gave her a gentle peck on her cheek.

Regina chuckled. "I should be mad at you for doing that, but I would have done the exact same thing for you. And tomorrow, we can go back to the Enchanted Forest and get Roland back. He will be so incredibly happy."

"I would have thought he would be here with you. I can't understand why the Merry Men would get him back to the Enchanted Forest so far away from you and his sister."

"They only wanted to do what was best for him. But I have to admit I missed him so much. We were supposed to be a family. You, me, Roland and Henry. And Olivia, of course."

Robin's eyes lit up at that name. "Olivia? That is her name? I like it."

"Zelena thought about naming her Robin after you died, but…it didn't seem right. I see how much it hurts Emma sometimes that her brother's name is Neal. I don't think I could live with it. And I found this name more fitting and Zelena agreed. I'm glad you like it."

"I do. Thank you for caring for her. I know how hard it was on you with her, but…well, it actually shouldn't surprise me. You are such an incredible woman." That statement combined with the infinite love in his eyes made Regina blush.

But Robin went on. "And I will never let you go again."

…

The next day brought a happy reunion with a very happy Roland. He was not only joyful about his father being back to life, but also glad to be back with Regina, Henry and his baby sister.

That evening, Regina expected a party at Granny's to celebrate Robin's return, but instead Snow and Emma lead her to the docks, telling her the party was there.

Regina tried not to take it so hard, but she was a bit down she had barely seen Robin that day since meeting Roland. Robin claimed he was busy with seeing a lot of people again, but Regina couldn't shake the feeling that he was keeping something from her. And she got a pretty good idea what it was, when they reached the Jolly Roger.

The ship was decorated with flowers and garlands and crowded with people. She could spot the Merry Men, her sister with Olivia, Belle, David with baby Neal, Hook, Roland, Henry and, of course Robin.

"What is all this about?", she asked Robin in confusion after stepping on the ship. Robin was wearing a black suit with a bow tie. Mostly everyone seemed to have dressed up.

"Regina, my love, I know this is maybe a bit forward and maybe a bit soon. But after coming back to life, I don't want to waste another second. I love you so much and I will never love another woman while my heart still beats. And even after. So I want to ask you to marry me. Right now."

Regina couldn't withhold a laugh. This was all so absurd. Yesterday morning, she thought she would never love again and now her soulmate was asking her to spend the rest of her life with him. Regina had never been the spontaneous type. But right now, nothing mattered but him.

"Of course I'll marry you. But I wish you had given me a warning. I didn't even have time to prepare.", she complained playfully.

Robin's whole face lit up with joy and love at her declaration, but he didn't even get a chance to kiss her.

Snow was already dragging her down the stairs to the Captain's Quarter, declaring: "The preparations are what we are for." Emma, Zelena and Belle followed her.

"What about this one?", Belle asked as she showed Regina another picture of a wedding dress.

But Regina couldn't even properly look as Snow was curling Regina's eyelashes and Emma styling Regina's hair.

"Seriously, I am marrying the man I love. The man I thought until yesterday I would never see again. So I don't care if I get married in my morning robe. It doesn't matter. Just pick one.", Regina said annoyed after a while. When Belle was just about looking at the pictures in the magazine to figure out what dress would look best on Regina, Zelena snatched the magazine out of her fingers, gave the picture a look and then snapped her finger to magic Regina to look exactly like the model on the picture, make up and all.

Snow seemed a bit annoyed she didn't get to choose the styling and do it herself, but Regina sent her sister a grateful look. The dress was a simple white strapless ballgown and her hair was put up in an elegant bun.

"Now if you excuse me, I have something very important to do.", Regina declared with a content smile as she walked up the stairs towards the man she loved.

A few minutes later, Robin and Regina were standing in front of their friends and family as Killian married them. Robin had insisted that Killian as a ship's captain and their friend would perform the ceremony.

Robin and Regina didn't make their own vows, but that was not necessary, because they just knew how much they meant to the other and how deep their love was.

When Killian declared them husband and wife and told them to kiss, their kiss sent out a wave of bright light that shock the whole ship and went within the town.

"What curse did we break now?", Regina asked her new husband with a chuckle.

"It doesn't matter. We will face everything that comes our way together.", Robin mumbled to her before pulling her in for another as everyone on the ship cheered for them, with their sons being the loudest.

When they went to the doctor six weeks later, finding out Regina was pregnant; they knew exactly which curse they had broken.


End file.
